


James Buchanan Barnes

by immortalje



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes. As much as he wanted to deny it, as much as his mind insisted that he was the asset, the name rang in him.
Kudos: 2





	James Buchanan Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written five years ago and through that fell right into the time where I kept writing, but didn't post anything.

James Buchanan Barnes. As much as he wanted to deny it, as much as his mind insisted that he was the asset, the name rang in him. It rang a chord far more than the face of the man that had called him Bucky did. Far more than the random bits he had remembered.

Ever since he went to that exhibition, more and more memories came to him, strengthening the new ones and threatening the asset.

He wanted to hide, to recuperate, to forget all about James Buchanan Barnes. Yet James Buchanan Barnes slowly overtook his mind. Memory by memory.


End file.
